


A Shared Hobby

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Awkwardness, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He needed to believe that he was not cheating on his wife with his brother’s wife. He and Hermione just shared an uncommon hobby, that was all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_kinkfest based on the prompt _Anything to do with Percy being the Dominant and Hermione being the submissive. Doesn't have to be established relationship, or it can be, anything goes! I just love a very stern Percy. Some optional kinks: spanking, bratty or unbroken sub, lingerie, breast play._

It wasn’t an affair; they’d never had sex. But it was a betrayal of their spouses, nonetheless, and in his case it was a double-betrayal since he was betraying his brother as well as his wife. The guilt was not enough to stop him, however, and Audrey and Ron were forgotten once Percy was alone with Hermione in their rented room in Muggle London. 

“I bought a new paddle,” he told her. He took the paddle out of his briefcase and held it up for her inspection. It was a simple, plain implement made of hickory wood and perforated with holes the size of a knut. It wasn’t as sexy as the leather-covered paddle, but this one promised to deliver a sharper sting.

Hermione’s breath quickened audibly and she stared at the paddle with undisguised lust. She raised a hand as if to touch it, but he stopped her. “No.”

She let her hand fall to her side and looked straight ahead, ready for his next command. He should work on training her to assume specific positions on command. That was his favorite part of _Elladora and the Villainous Muggle_. But they were new at this; they’d get to that eventually. 

“I think before we start the spanking, I should give some attention to your breasts.”

“I’m here for you to spank me!” Hermione protested. Despite her professed desire to experience submission, it was difficult for her to actually submit. Going along with it when he did what she wanted him to do wasn’t really submission. She was a bright witch, but Percy would have to teach her true submission. 

“Didn’t you agree to accept me as your master?”

“Yes, but…”

“Are you going to use your safe word?”

“No,” she exhaled heavily. Her spine stiffened in resolve. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take off your blouse and your brassiere.”

He watched as she removed the specified articles of clothing. Her brassiere was black lace, a tantalizing contrast to her plain white cotton shirt. He hoped to persuade her to let him take her lingerie shopping one day. If they patronized muggle shops, they would run little risk of being seen by anyone who knew them, and there would be no greater imposition of his will on her than selecting the intimate garments she’d wear daily. 

But when Hermione began to unzip her trousers, Percy had to speak up. “I told you to remove your blouse and brassiere. Don’t act on assumptions. Do as you’re told and nothing more.” 

Her lips pursed in irritation, but she kept her silence as she stood before him topless. Percy had always found a state of partial undress far more erotic than complete nudity. Hermione’s breasts were quite normal. Average. No superlatives came to mind as he watched them, yet they were beautiful all the same. 

His glasses had started to slip low on his nose, and Percy slid them back into place while still contemplating what exactly to do with his sister-in-law’s breasts. There were so many things he had fantasized about over the years. “Fold your arms behind your back.”

Hermione quickly complied with the order. This new position made her breasts stick out more prominently. They were begging for attention, tempting him. He imagined Hermione with gold rings piercing her nipples, like the heroine in _The Goblin’s Slave Girl_ , but how would she ever explain it to Ron? Percy chided himself. He ought not to waste time on fantasies while he had a real woman in his power. 

He cupped her breasts, one in each hand, and began squeezing them. He methodically massaged them until a groan of arousal escaped Hermione’s lips. Percy continued at his task. That day in the bookstore, when they'd reached for the same book and looked up and recognized each other, he knew what she wanted and what he wanted were complementary. She wanted a master to use her body as much as he wanted to do things he could never bring himself to ask of dear sweet Audrey. 

At last he stopped. “I’ll look for a good set of nipple clamps for next time.”

“God, Percy,” Hermione swore. “It’s getting so hard not to-”

“Quiet,” he commanded her. He thought he knew what she’d been about to say and he wasn’t ready to hear it. The Silencing Charm worked perfectly to prevent speech from one it was cast on, but the descriptions of gags in that muggle novel she’d lent him were quite erotic. If only he knew where one bought such things. He doubted muggle shops stocked them on their shelves beside their telephones and computers. 

He seated himself in the overstuffed armchair, paddle in hand, and beckoned her to drape herself facedown across his lap. 

“How many?” she asked, shifting to make herself comfortable and, in the process, making him uncomfortable.

“You’re not supposed to ask,” he retorted impatiently. “Twenty-five to start with, and I’ll double it if you misbehave.”

“Do you want me to count each stroke?”

“Yes,” he answered, irritated that he hadn’t thought of it before she asked. He brought the paddle down on her arse harder than he’d planned to.

“One!” she shouted. 

A sadistic impulse drove him to land the second and third blows on the same spot.

“Ow! Three. Percy, I know I don’t have a nice plump arse, but it’s still big enough that you don’t have to hit the same place over and over!”

“Do you want me to spank you or not?” he demanded. “It defeats the purpose of our arrangement if you direct me, don’t you agree?”

She sighed loudly, but she held her tongue. When he hesitated to resume paddling her, she wriggled her arse and turned her head to give him an impatient look. Percy smacked her upper thigh.

“Four.”

They managed to reach the end of the twenty-five strokes without Hermione interrupting again. Percy was horribly aroused, and he would bet his life savings that she was, too. It was why he never dared to spank her bare arse. If not for her trousers and knickers, it would be too easy to pull her upright and shove her down onto his cock. 

Hermione slid from his lap. She picked up her brassiere and snapped the two ends together in front before tugging it around and slipping her arms through the straps. That wasn’t how Audrey put on her brassiere. Percy never knew there were different ways. 

“I like this hotel,” Hermione said. “We should use it again.”

Percy nodded. “I’ll send you an owl when I can schedule another meeting.” It sounded too business-like, but Percy couldn’t afford anything else. He needed to believe that he was not cheating on his wife with his brother’s wife. He and Hermione just shared an uncommon hobby, that was all.


End file.
